The Black Cat
by Miru Sanada
Summary: A lot of them knew the rumors about the Black Cat, she brings misfortune to those near her. A certain airhead wanted to tame her nevertheless. AU


Today will be her first day in high school.

The young girl grumbled at the thought as she walked out of her house.

Azusa Nakano was alone most of the time in that house. Currently, she's been taken care of by the Hirasawas next door. The head of the said household is the childhood friend of her parents and since they were so busy, they have to ask him a favor to take care of their child until she graduates.

Sometimes, she wished that her parents were ordinary working people rather than guitarists in a band that has millions of fans all over the world. However, even with such a thought, the certain girl is very proud of her parents. The only thing that she wanted was more time to be with them but she thought that she's being selfish. It's because of such work that she can study and have a decent life. And now, it's about time to brush all those things off her mind before she gets too occupied by it.

When Azusa returned her focus to the world once again, she watched two brunette girls in front of her.

Yui and Ui Hirasawa.

She doesn't really want to talk with them as she preferred to be alone but the older one of the siblings insisted to talk with her all the time, after that the younger Hirasawa would follow and then all hell breaks loose when Yui's antics start to annoy her. To her dismay, she could forgive her almost immediately if that senpai of hers will look at her straight in the eyes with her own version of puppy eyes.

Yui Hirasawa and your puppy eyes technique.

"Onee-chan, look out!"

Ui pulled the older Hirasawa away from the road in the nick of time. This event that happened in front of her is one of the reasons why she wanted to be left alone.

She's believed to be a bringer of misfortune.

All of it started in middle school. Azusa never talked to any of her classmates and no one bothered to approach her. Some of them said that she gives off a scary aura because of her blank expression. She never laughs at jokes and she would be all serious when it comes to studying. The only person brave enough to approach her was a bassist from the jazz club in their school. Even though she would often be in difficult situations whenever she approached, she always made sure that Azusa would at least reply with a nod or any other gestures.

How weird that girl was, honestly.

Because of unfortunate things that happened when someone approaches her, she was named as the Black Cat. Someone who brings misfortune to those who are near her.

Despite the distance between the sisters and Azusa, Yui still noticed her. The brunette started waving briskly at her and…

"Azusa-chan!"

Azusa sighed. She just had to shout her name after an almost freak accident. The young girl started to walk towards them like Yui signaled to.

Yes, she wanted to be alone, but this senpai of hers will annoy her to no end until she gets what she wants.

"Good Morning, Azusa-chan!" The sisters greeted her in unison.

'_Did they rehearse that?' _She simply nodded with that usual blank expression in her face.

"Ne, ne, Azusa-chan!" Yui was bouncy as usual. She didn't stop tapping Azusa's shoulder until the said girl's attention was fixed to her. "I almost got ran over!"

"That's not exactly something that you should be happy about, senpai."

"Ui saved me!" The older Hirasawa's face beamed.

Her kouhai only gave her an exasperated look.

"H-how about we start moving again?" Ui suggested. She doesn't want an incident to spark here right now.

* * *

Azusa was at Ui's side as they walked. She'd rather steer clear from Yui or else she will have a major headache early in the morning.

Wait, just what the heck is going on?

First, she made friends with the sisters. Second, she walked with them to school this morning. If this continues… no, she doesn't want to trouble these two with her burden and be hated because of it. Upon entering the school building, Azusa slipped away from their line of sight.

* * *

Fate obviously hated her.

Or perhaps it's mocking her in some way.

She's in the same class as Ui, of all people. Not that the girl hates the younger Hirasawa. The problem is that there is the possibility of her fears coming true if she tried to stick with her for too long.

Was that really her problem though?

"Ah hey! It's the Black Cat."

The mere assertion of the said name caused her to flinch. She turned her head and a familiar grin greeted her. It was that girl…

Jun Suzuki.

"Long time no see!"

Azusa replied with a small smile that stunned the girl.

"I didn't know that you can smile like that now."

"That's pretty mean, Suzuki-san."

"The world has gone insane indeed." Jun said with a straight face, earning a glare from the 'Black Cat'. "You haven't changed a bit. Still like being alone."

"It's not like I wanted that in the first place." The girl groaned. "You know the deal."

"Geez, get that thought out of your brain already."

The classroom's front door opened and their homeroom teacher entered. "All right, everyone to your respective seats."

Jun chuckled. "We're in high school now, Azusa. Just… drop the whole Black Cat thing in the past." She started to walk back to her seat when she stopped for a bit to remind Azusa something. "Oh, and call me Jun."

Suzuki Jun. Such an intriguing person.

The day passed by blandly. The young girl would just listen to what their teacher has to say for a bit and then mind her own business. Doodling, writing something insignificant, or tapping her pen for a bit and other things of the sort that a bored person in a class would do. When the bell for the last period rang, she didn't give anyone a chance to approach her and quickly left the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, someone watched her carefully from a club room as she hurriedly walked away from the school grounds.

And upon reaching home, she quickly darted to her room.

"Muttan!" Azusa cried out and hugged her red mustang guitar. If there's anyone immune to the misfortunes she seem to give off, it was Muttan.

* * *

Two weeks have passed.

And things aren't going well as she expected.

Most of the student body avoided her. Rumors about her already formed, it was almost the same rumors from middle school. Déjà vu? Most likely.

Well, actually, save for Ui and Jun as they were amazingly persistent on having a conversation or two with her. Heck, even Yui was too damn attached to her kouhai and those tackles slash hugs are becoming frequent in an alarming rate.

Now, where is this place?

It seems that she spaced out and ended up at the last floor where the music room is located.

"Man, and here we thought that we pulled an amazing performance!" A complaint loudly echoed throughout the floor.

"How about we practice for a bit then?"

"Eeeeeh~!" A familiar voice protested. "I don't wanna' practice for a week, Mugi-chan!"

"Maa, maa…"

"Then let me just finish my cake. Gee- Hey Mio!" The shorter girl was dragged away from her seat before she could take a bite off her cake. The brunette beside her took this opportunity to finish the cake herself.

"Let's practice." Mio said. Or perhaps it was more of a command.

Yui and Ritsu groaned.

"What a cruel world we live in."

"I can't believe I have to, but I agree with ya."

"Hey, Ricchan! That was mean!" The brunette whimpered.

They seem to be a goofy bunch, Azusa thought. Although when they started playing their instruments, it amazed her greatly. Well, sure this isn't a professional band's performance but somehow the girl appreciated it very well. She unconsciously started tapping her right foot in accordance to the beat.

Then she found herself clapping afterwards.

It actually scared Mio straight away when she saw that no one is clapping in the room. Yui, as instinct driven she was, found out that it was Azusa clapping outside.

"Azusa-chan!"

This day is cursed. There are no ghosts, that relieved the bassist for a while yet the mention of Azusa's name made her recede to a corner. She just had the chance to be near the rumored Black Cat.

* * *

Strangely enough, Azusa Nakano found herself surrounded by Sakuragaoka's Light Music club members.

"Oho~! You're Nakano? You're normal than I thought you'd be!"

'_Just what the heck were you imagining me to be?'_ The thought made the girl narrow her eyes.

Ritsu grinned at the odd face that their kouhai made and started petting her in the head.

So what was she now? Some sort of a house cat?

"I've always wanted to put this on your head~" A wild Sawako has appeared out of nowhere and successfully slipped a headband to the girl that…

Reflected cat ears.

Great.

"Nyaaaaaa!" Poor Azusa yelped. "What the heck is this!"

"This situation calls for immediate action!" Yui said, forcing a serious tone that horribly failed. "I shall call you Azu-nyan from this day onward!"

Azu…nyan? …Well that sounds cute, but that doesn't fit her at all!

"Ano… Nakano-san, did you come here to join our club?" Mugi asked.

A club? But that involves a lot of people! Well, maybe not a lot since there are only five of them in the room, including Yamanaka-sensei with a rather disturbing behavior at the moment… still!

"Azu-nyan plays the guitar!"

"H-Hirasawa-senpai ! ?" She was certainly taken back by that, she didn't tell anyone nor let a single soul see her playing her guitar! Did she forget to close the curtains properly at some point?

"You play Muttan in your room often times, right?"

Not only that her hobby was exposed, even the nickname she gave had to be blurted out too! As far as she remembered, she lives next DOOR not in the next ROOM!

"I can lip read." Yui smiled.

'_Are you serious?'_

"Seriously!"

"What are you, psychic ! ?"

"W-Well…how about you consider joining us?" Ah, finally Mio spoke and removed herself in the dark corner of the room. "Having another guitarist will be great."

"I can't…" Azusa mumbled. "I'm sure you have heard the rumors."

"So?" Ritsu asked casually. "Those are just rumors."

"It's true!"

"Awww… c'mon Azu-nyan!" Yui gave her one of those hugs which cause the younger girl to be startled.

Something will happen.

Something terrible will happen. It's…!

Nothing happened.

"What?"

Azusa blinked in confusion.

"Nothing happened, right?"

Does that mean… Yui and the rest of the club are immune to this bad luck she had been carrying for years?

"That's all in your mind." Sawako spoke. "You don't bring any misfortune. You think you do because you are afraid of interaction and you use that as your reason."

_So I've been running away from people all this time?_

_Then..._

"Wow, Sawa-chan. You said something totally right for o—GAH!" The drummer found her cheeks getting clobbered by Sawako.

"P-Pwivate! Halp yur cawptain!" *

"Captain! Hold on just a bit longer!"

For the first time, Yui saw Azusa laugh wholeheartedly. A face she wanted to see ever since she met her. The brunette grinned, perhaps completely taming this kitty won't be far off.

* * *

And so, after that little event, the younger guitarist found herself walking home with Yui.

"Hira—"

"Call me Yui!"

"Yui…" She called. "_Senpai._"

"Awww Azu-nyan! Cut the senpai part! It makes me look older."

Azusa groaned. "You are older."

The brunette pouted. "How mean."

"Yui-senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Yui was dumbfounded. "What for?"

The kouhai found herself smiling again. "Never mind…"

"Azu-nyan, tell meee!" Yui tackled Azusa and the latter struggled to get off the death grip.

She's not a 'Black Cat' anymore, right?

"Azu-nyan that reminds me." The 'death grip' got a bit loose and the girl in question found herself breathing normally again. "I want to eat a candy right now."

In all seriousness. Yui can easily shift her attention so suddenly. Azusa reached something deep in her pocket and presented a strawberry-flavored candy. She immediately handed it to her senpai before she gets the chance to drool at the sight of it.

Like a little kid, the brunette's eyes sparkled. "Thanks, Azu-nyan! I'll treasure it!"

The kouhai at her with a deadpan like expression. "No, eat it."

"Eeeeh~!"

* * *

**A/N**: Please don't kill me.

Yay! First ever story I wrote for K-On! I think the ending was a bit off, but I can't think of other proper way to end it. Also, sorry if you found the characters a bit OOC, I tried my best. =_=

So. It has been a while since I last wrote a fan fiction. 3 years I think? All my writing capabilities have gone dry. I'm not really sure if I still have that little spark in me. = 3 =

And this story had no actual outlines. I'm so screwed.

* Ritsu said 'Private! Help your captain!' in this part. I decided to keep the words garbled. Since Sawa-chan is basically clobbering her cheeks at that moment. :D

Okay, this is getting a bit long.

Please do tell me if you found errors with the grammar in the story. I'll be sure to fix it as soon as I can.

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
